<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven starts when you're by my side by bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400624">heaven starts when you're by my side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies'>bulletsandbutterflies (turningpages)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gods Of Egypt (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And all that jazz, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, honestly these two had the most chemistry in the entire movie, how could you not ship them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/bulletsandbutterflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bek can’t pinpoint the exact time he realised he was in love with the god of air, but it was most likely the night when Bek found out that the gods had the ability to shrink themselves to mortal size. </p><p>It was easier to tell himself that it was impossible for a god and a man to be together when Horus was towering six feet above him. Now that he had seen Horus closer to his size, it was difficult not to fantasise about the god every now and again — or if Bek’s being honest, every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven starts when you're by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking through my external hard drive and found this fic I wrote a long time ago after I watched Gods of Egypt on a plane, and I thought, what the hell, might as well post it!</p><p>This is for all the Bek/Horus shippers out there (if there are any out there).</p><p>Title from "Tidal Wave" by Old Sea Brigade.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bek can’t pinpoint the exact time he realised he was in love with the god of air. After all, he unquestionably resented the man — well, god — the first time they met. It was difficult to remember when that resentment turned to awe, which turned to respect, and then subsequently turned to love.</p><p>Maybe it was that time he realised he wasn’t thinking of Zaya’s soft curves as they laid together — instead envisioning strong arms around him, hard muscle underneath his fingers. Or maybe it was the day Horus left to rescue Hathor from the demons that imprisoned her, and his heart had clenched with envy at the thought of Horus’ love for the goddess. Quite possibly, he had begun to feel this way the moment Horus chose to save Bek from falling to his demise over retrieving his Eye, but Bek was too busy dying at that point to really focus on anything else.</p><p>Truly, it was more likely that night when Bek found out that the gods had the ability to shrink themselves to mortal size. It was easier to tell himself that it was impossible for a god and a man to be together when Horus was towering six feet above him. Now that he had seen Horus closer to his size, it was difficult not to fantasise about the god every now and again — or if Bek’s being honest, every night. </p><p>Horus was drunk with wine and laughter when he demonstrated this ability. They were sitting on Horus’ balcony after a feast, reminiscing about the adventures they’ve shared in the years after the terror that was Set. Bek remembered how beautiful Horus looked when he laughed without restraint — head thrown back, hair shining in the light, eyes hazy and unfocused but full of life.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell you a secret?” Horus had asked, voice filled with mischief and a smirk on his perfect lips.</p><p>“Yes,” Bek breathed out, but really he wanted to say, <em>Anything. You can tell me anything</em>.</p><p>Horus smirk turned into a grin, and he stretched out his arms. Golden light bathed his body, and Bek had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded. When the glow had faded, Bek was surprised to see Horus not as his falcon counterpart, but an ordinary-sized man. Bek still had to crane his neck to look into his eyes, but Bek knew that if he stood on his toes, he could press his lips against Horus’ (and what would Horus’ lips taste like, he had wondered then).</p><p>Horus had laughed at Bek’s stunned expression.</p><p>“If you keep your mouth open longer, you’d swallow a fly.”</p><p>“How come this is the first time I’ve heard about this?” Bek asked incredulously.</p><p>“You are the only mortal who knows of this,” Horus shrugged, eyes roaming his city. “The gods do not like to be reminded that they are more like humans than mortals are led to believe. Besides, how can we disguise ourselves to be one of you to spy on the mundane lives of mankind if you were aware of our little secret.”</p><p>“If it were so mundane, why spy on us in the first place?”</p><p>“One tends to surprise us, now and again,” Horus had said levelly, his gaze fixed on Bek, who found himself feeling warm from the off-hand compliment. </p><p>Bek could only hum in assent while he processed this new information. He was happy that Horus trusted him enough to show him this, but then again, after all that had transpired, they’ve formed an unlikely bond that many has questioned (“Horus, gods and mortal must not fraternise in such a way.”). As Horus continued to look over the balcony, Bek took the opportunity to sneak glances at him, and his cheeks began to flush at the thoughts that flitted through his mind.</p><p>Luckily, it was too dark for Horus to notice when he turned his attention back on Bek.</p><p>“Promise me you would keep this to yourself.”</p><p>“Of course, I won’t tell a soul, divine or mortal,” Bek had joked, which had the desired effect of making Horus smile (and oh, the lengths Bek would go to make Horus smile).</p><p>It was only when Bek was alone in his chamber did he allow his mind to wander again to the thoughts of him and the god of air tangled underneath the sheets.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>It wasn’t hard to let Zaya go when she told him she wanted to explore lands beyond, that her brush with death had uncovered a longing to experience life to its fullest. She asked him to come with her, but honestly, he couldn’t bear the thought of being far away from Horus.</p><p>They said goodbye with a last kiss on a clear sunny day. He waved at her as the barge pulled out from the banks of the Nile, and watched as she disappeared into the horizon. A wave of sadness washed over him, but it was soon replaced with joy for her. Besides, it was becoming tiresome pretending that what they felt for each other was the same fervent passion they had when he tried to bring her back from the dead. </p><p>They had both changed so much from that ordeal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Horus made it a habit to change into his mortal size whenever he and Bek were alone together, and while Bek appreciated how much Horus trusted him — enough to become vulnerable for Bek’s eyes only — it was only making Bek fall in love with the god more and more each time they do spend time alone. Which was a lot, considering the amount of time they have spent alone together had increased since Zaya left (Bek discerned that this was Horus’ way of showing Bek he was there for him).</p><p>Not that Horus seemed to realise the depth of Bek’s feelings for him, which was just as well.</p><p>Especially because the gods have been restless about Horus producing an heir (Bek found it slightly ridiculous that the god had only been King for a few years, and they were already looking for a replacement).</p><p>The obvious candidate for the heir’s mother would be Hathor, and Bek had spent many sleepless nights thinking about the pain of watching the beautiful couple love each other while he continued to pine in silence for the rest of his life. And why shouldn’t it be Hathor? She was beautiful, intelligent, and — when she wants to be — kind and generous. It’s no secret that she loved Horus dearly, if sacrificing her freedom was anything to go by. </p><p>But for some reason, Horus hadn’t asked Hathor for her hand in marriage right after he saved her from the clutches of the Underworld as everyone speculated he would do. In fact, Bek could count the number of times Horus had gone to see her on his fingers. This had incited various rumours, but Bek isn’t going to start looking at gift horses in the mouth. After all, being in love with an unattainable god was much easier than being in love with an unattainable, married one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>It was all well and good (as well and good as it could be when one is longing after an immortal diety) until Horus decided to fuck things up. </p><p>He returned home one day with a wound on his shoulder but refused to see a medicine man or let anyone tend to his wound, summoning Bek to his chamber, instead.</p><p>When Bek walked in, Horus had already shrunk to his mortal size, waiting shirtless on the bed.</p><p>“What trouble did you get yourself into now?” he half-joked as he approached the god. And then, after close inspection of the gash, added, “You really should have seen the medicine man.”</p><p>“It is only a flesh wound,” Horus replied dismissively. “A hunting accident. I just need you to clean and cover it.”</p><p>Knowing how stubborn Horus could be, Bek nodded and started to wet the cloth in the bowl of water, undoubtedly left by one of the servants who Horus had kicked out of the room, before pressing it against the wound. Horus let out a hiss of pain, and Bek frowned in sympathy.</p><p>Silence fell for what felt like the longest time to Bek, as he continued to meticulously tend the cut. All the while, he tried to not let his eyes wander over Horus’ perfect body. They were so close together, Bek could feel the heat radiating off of him and he couldn’t help but notice the way Horus’ muscles rippled as he tensed at the pain. </p><p>“Are you happy here?” Horus asked suddenly, voice quiet and unsure. Bek looked up in surprise, to see Horus looking at him uncertainly.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Bek frowned again, wondering where this was all coming from. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“It’s just,” Horus started, then stopped. He licked his lips, as if to buy some time while he thought of a proper response. “It’s just that ever since Zaya left, you’ve looked so heartbroken.”</p><p>Bek stilled, startled by Horus’ response. It meant that Horus had been noticing how Bek was feeling. Fortunately, he was mistaken as to the why.</p><p>“No, I’m genuinely happy for Zaya,” he said honestly. He thought he heard Horus let out a sigh of relief. “She was feeling restless, and I didn’t want her to feel caged in.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you go with her?”</p><p>Bek was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure how to answer the question without revealing too much, but he finally settled with, “My place is here.”</p><p><em>With you</em>, he added in his mind, although he did not have the courage to say it out loud.</p><p>“But you love her,” Horus pointed out. The wound was now forgotten, although Bek had finished covering it with bandages to prevent it from being aggravated any further. “Don’t you miss being close to her every day?”</p><p>“I’ve come to realise I only care for her as a friend,” Bek confessed, hoping Horus would soon drop the subject. If they continued talking about this, Bek was in danger of showing all of his cards.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Horus said instead.</p><p>“What is there not to understand?”Bek snapped defensively.</p><p>Horus blinked, and a frown settled upon his perfect features. “A few days ago, when Hathor attempted to make you do her bidding in jest, she couldn’t. But if you no longer care for Zaya as a lover, who are you in love with?”</p><p>Bek dropped the bowl from his hand, staining the bedsheets with blood-soaked water. He repeated Horus’ logic in his mind and realised that there was no witting himself out of this one. He felt like a trapped deer, his body’s flight-or-fight response kicking in, and at that moment, his body was telling him to flee.</p><p>“I have to go,” he said, standing up quickly. “I’m sorry about your bed. I’ll call another servant to clean the mess.”</p><p>But before he could move any further, Horus’ hand was on his wrist, just firm enough to prevent Bek from leaving. “Horus, let go—“</p><p>“Tell me who it is,” Horus said quietly.</p><p>“Answer me, Bek,” Horus pleaded, and Bek felt his resolve breaking. </p><p>“It’s you,” Bek admitted, too cowardly to meet Horus’ eyes. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time. Maybe since our last battle with Set.”</p><p>It was only when Bek heard Horus’ sharp intake of breath that he realised he could not bear Horus’ rejection. It was hard enough to know he could never have Horus to himself, but to hear it out loud would shatter his heart. He tried to pull his arm away so he could run back to his chambers in shame, but Horus only further tightened his grip.</p><p>“Please, Horus, just let me go,” Bek begged, struggling against Horus’ grasp. “We don’t have to ever speak about it again.”</p><p>Horus took Bek’s chin in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes. Instead of disgust or anger, Bek was surprised to see confusion and what looked like hope in Horus’ eyes. “You love me?” Horus asked incredulously, voice still barely a whisper.</p><p>Before Bek could say anything in return, Horus pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. </p><p>At first, Bek was too surprised to do anything, discerning only the weight of Horus on top of him and the way his own heart was hammering in his chest. But when Horus traced his bottom lip with his tongue, sending shivers down his spine, Bek opened his mouth in a quiet moan, and Horus took the chance to deepen their kiss even further.</p><p>“I love you,” Horus whispered hoarsely in between their kisses. “Gods, I’ve loved you for so long.”</p><p>Bek was starting to wonder if he had dreamt the whole affair, but then he felt Horus’ hardness against his thigh and gasped as he began to rut against him. They began to undress each other, trying their best to keep their lips connected. It was a marvel to feel Horus' naked body on top of him. Bek briefly wondered which god he had to thank for this outcome (Horus, really, since he was the one to initiate this whole scene).</p><p>“I want to be inside you,” Horus said, pulling back to reveal his swollen lips, disheveled hair, and the burning need in his eyes. Bek didn’t think it was possible, but he felt himself harden even more. “Please say you’ll let me.”</p><p>Bek only had to nod his assent, and before he knew it Horus had coated his fingers with some oil, and Bek was pushing back against the finger Horus had inside of him.</p><p>“Horus, give me another,” Bek urged, trembling from the pleasure. </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Horus said, placing soft kisses on Bek’s thighs. </p><p>“You won’t hurt me,” Bek panted. “I’ve touched myself there before, thinking of you.”</p><p>Horus groaned at Bek’s words and pushed a second finger in, making Bek whine at the burn. “You’ll be the death of me.”</p><p>“Enough, please,” Bek choked out, knowing that if Horus continued with his actions any longer he would finish soon. “I want you inside of me.”</p><p>A few more thrusts and Horus pulled his fingers out, leaving Bek shuddering at the loss. But it wasn’t long before Bek felt Horus pushing into him gently, slow enough to let Bek adjust to his girth.</p><p>And Horus was big (as Bek always thought he would be), forcing Bek to steady his breaths in order to relax his muscles. It took them a while, but then Horus was fully inside of him, and they both cried out at the sensation. Bek had never felt so stretched open, and he looked down to see where they were joined, only to increase his arousal tenfold at the sight of him being taken.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Horus said, voice strained, and Bek knew he was trying hard to keep still.</p><p>“Move,” Bek urged, running his hands down Horus’ arms, finally being able to relish the feel of the hard muscles below golden skin.</p><p>Horus started thrusting slowly, making Bek writhe beneath him, before he built up a relentless pace, pushing into Bek insistently until Bek could only cling onto Horus for dear life. Horus took one of Bek’s legs and placed it against his shoulder, pushing in deeper and shifting the angle until he hit a spot that made Bek keen.</p><p>“There,” Bek gasped, and he was reduced to high-pitched moans and breathless sobs as Horus continued to aim for that spot over and over again. It didn’t take long for him to finish, not with the noises they were making and the look of pleasure displayed so nakedly on Horus’ face. It took him by surprise as he had never come untouched, but he found himself screaming Horus’ name as he spilled all over his chest and belly. </p><p>He was only half aware of Horus’ hips stuttering as Bek clenched around him, chasing his own release while panting Bek’s name against his skin. When Horus did finish, Bek couldn’t help the whine that tore from his throat at the sensation of being filled, of Horus pulsing in him. Horus slumped over him for a while, his body a welcome weight on top of Bek’s own, pressing soft kisses on Bek’s face as they both caught their breaths.</p><p>“I need to change the sheets,” Bek said after Horus had clean the mess they’ve made with a damp cloth and was once again lying on the bed beside him. </p><p>“We just made love, and this is the first thing you think about?” Horus asked incredulously. “I must not have done a good job.”</p><p>“Believe me, I won’t be walking straight tomorrow,” Bek joked as Horus nuzzled his neck.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Horus murmured after a while.</p><p>“Most likely the same reason you didn’t tell me,” Bek countered.</p><p>Horus hummed in response and started to suck on his neck, and Bek felt desire stirring in him once more. </p><p>“What about Hathor?” Bek asked breathlessly, pulling away to stop them from engaging in a second round as a sudden wave of guilt washing over him. He and Hathor started off on rocky grounds, but they have become good friends.</p><p>“She guessed my affections long before I realised what it was,” Horus answered. When Bek continued to look unconvinced, he added, “Stop worrying, Bek. She understands.”</p><p>“I’m glad she does,” Bek managed, although the guilt was still gnawing at him. He expected it wouldn’t go away so easily, at least, not until he had a chance to speak to Hathor himself (and what an awkward conversation that would be). “What about your heir?”</p><p>“You’re full of questions tonight,” Horus chuckled, pulling Bek even closer, like he was afraid that Bek might suddenly disappear. “I’ll figure something out. Besides, isn’t it a bit much that I’ve only just become King and they’re all looking for a replacement?”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly!” Bek exclaimed, earning him one of Horus’ breathtaking laughs and another kiss.</p><p>“Say you’ll stay with me forever,” Horus entreated.</p><p>“I wish I could, Your Highness,” Bek snorted, “but you forget I am mortal.”</p><p>“Hm, that’s not something to worry about,” Horus decided, rolling on top of Bek once again. “You know, I happen to be good acquaintances with the god of death…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Surprisingly, things didn’t change much after that — except, of course, for the fact that Bek spent every night in Horus’ bed. </p><p>He did end up having that conversation with Hathor, who surprisingly embraced him and gave them her blessing. Bek hoped she would find someone worthy — she deserved nothing less.</p><p>After discussing it at length, Horus and Bek decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret from the other gods for fear of retaliation. Bek preferred it that way anyway. The gods were known to be too nosy for their own good.</p><p>As for Horus, Bek thought that becoming a couple (God, what a sappy word, Bek thought) would make it difficult for him not to fantasise about Horus in all instances. But when Horus towered over Bek in his god-like form, Bek discovered he still found it easy to treat him with the reverence and respect one should for a god. And he didn't mind the fact that dating a god meant you essentially shared him with countless other adoring mortals. He knew, though, that whenever they’re away from prying eyes and Horus have shifted to mortal size (although really, even in human form, he still towered over Bek), Horus was Bek's alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic has taught me two things about myself:<br/>(i) I need to work on my smut scenes; and<br/>(ii) I need to work on my endings.</p><p>Thanks for reading guys; I love you all! Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>